Spanien
'Übersicht' Neben Italien ist sicher Spanien das beliebteste Urlaubsziel der Deutschen am Mittelmeer. Die Preise sind dort nicht ganz so niedrig, aber ein Wettbewerb mit vielen Anbietern führt dazu, dass insbesondere größere Datenpakete wesentlich günstiger abgegeben werden. Es gibt in Spanien 4 Netzbetreiber: *'Movistar' (von Telefónica) *'Vodafone' *'Orange' *'Yoigo' (von Másmóvil) Die drei ersten Betreiber sind in etwa gleich stark und teilen sich den Markt auf. Yoigo hat ein kleineres Netz, das vor kurzem von Telia an Másmóvil verkauft wurde, aber kostenfreies Roaming bei Orange bietet und damit konkurrenzfähig ist. Daneben gibt es noch über 30 Tochterunternehmen und MVNOs bei den großen Betreibern. Da fällt es schwierig einzelne Angebote rauszugreifen. Deshalb wurde zunächst der günstigste Netzbetreiber Orange gewählt. Er ist leicht im Land verfügbar und bietet die besten Preise. Vodafone ist teurer, Movistar und seine Prepaidmarke Tuenti haben weiter kein LTE-Roaming im Prepaid und Yoigo konzentriert sich mehr auf Laufzeitverträge. Wie in Deutschland verkaufen Reseller den Netzbetreiber günstiger. Simyo wird als Beispiel eines Orange-Resellers genauer dargestellt. Dabei sind deren SIM-Karten schwerer zu finden, bieten aber auch gewisse Vorteile. Danach wird Vodafone als zwar teureres Netz, das aber bestimmte Leistungen wie Streamingpässe und Roamingländer bietet, die Vodafone in Deutschland (noch) nicht hat. Es folgt zunächst ein Teil für alle spanischen Betreiber und ihre Besonderheiten. Dabei fällt auf, dass Sprach- und insbesondere SMS-Tarife teuer verkauft werden. Manchmal werden gar noch Verbindungsgebühren von bis zu 30 Cent genommen und eine SMS kostet zweistellige Centbeträge. Daher konzentriert sich der Spanien-Teil mehr auf Datentarife, von denen insbesondere die größeren billiger als in Deutschland sind. Was nun Roaming betrifft, haben spanische Betreiber den Vorteil, dass sie - von wenigen Ausnahmen abgesehen - keine Grenzen auf Datenpakete nehmen, d.h. das komplette Inlandsvolumen auch im Roaming herausgeben. Eine Zeit-FUP nach 4 Monaten Dauerroaming drohen sie zwar an, es sind bisher aber keine Begrenzungen erfolgt. Nicht zuletzt sind viel mehr roamende Touristen in Spanien unterwegs, als "Spanier" roamend im Ausland und die Gesamtbilanz für die spanischen Betreiber fällt sehr positiv aus. Die Kanarischen Inseln gehören auch zu Spanien. Dort gilt eine Mehrwertsteuer von 7% statt 21% auf dem Kontinent und den Balearen. Die um 14% effektiv niedrigeren Preise nach Steuern werden dadurch erzielt, dass Aufladungen um die Differenz gratis erhöht werden. In diesen Artikel wird allerdings von den Preisen des Festlands ausgegangen. Generell sind gute Datenpreise in Spanien erhältlich, die bei bei mittelgroßen Paketen bei etwa 2,50 € pro GB liegen und bei größeren Paketen auf unter 1 € pro GB heruntergehen und insbesondere fürs Telekom-LTE-Netz in Deutschland interessant sind. Weitere Angebote in Spanien und die dazu gehörenden Roamingregeln finden sich auf Englisch im Spanien-Artikel des Prepaid Data Wiki. 'Registrierung' Eigentlich ist Spanien ein "hartes" Registrierungsland, wo man vor Ort mit Ausweis die SIM-Karte im Laden der Betreiber kaufen muss. Dies ist auch der hier angeratene Weg. Dennoch kann man nicht so tun, als wäre es der einzige und in der Länderliste ist Spanien auch in der Zwischenkategorie gelistet. Es gibt nämlich viele Angebote im Internet, die SIM-Karte auch online zu bestellen gegen Übermittlung der Ausweisdaten. Es mag dahingestellt sein, ob das so legal ist, bedeutet aber für den Käufer keine Gefahr, ist jedoch meist mit einem höheren Aufpreis verbunden. Online hat sich Simcard SpainSur , ein kleiner Laden in der Nähe von Málaga als verlässlich erwiesen und über eBay verkauft z.B. Händler top.tecnologia aus Galizien alle hier genannten Angebote mit weniger Aufpreis und guten Bewertungen. Vor Ort ist der Kauf einer SIM-Karte in der Regel problemlos. Die Läden der 3 oder 4 Netzbetreiber gibt es in jedem große Shoppingcenter oder in den Innenstädten. Man muss nur seinen Ausweis zeigen und wissen, welchen Tarif man möchte. Die SIM-Karte kostet 10 € oder weniger, wovon ein Teil als Guthaben enthalten ist. Manche SIM-Karten sind auf bestimmte Tarife voreingestellt, andere müssen noch konfiguriert werden. Häufig muss auch gleich aufgeladen werden, was vor Ort problemlos möglich ist, vom Ausland aus aber schwierig sein kann, dann aber je nach Provider im Abschnitt beschrieben wird. Man kann die SIM-Karte mit USSD-Codes führen oder in seinen online Account auf die Website seines Betreibers gehen, die zumeist nur in Spanisch ist. Alternativ gibt es auch sehr grafische Apps, die aber wie in Deutschland geo-restrigiert sind d.h. so einfach nicht im deutschen App- oder Play-Store auftauchen. Hier ist auf Englisch beschrieben, wie man sie trotzdem bekommt und in diesem Wiki für Android-Nutzer als Service zum Download verlinkt. Online Vertrieb Neben der regulären Möglichkeit die SIM-Karten vor Ort in Spanien zu kaufen, gibt es auch einige Online-Händler, die übers Internet "halblegal" die SIM-Karten aus Spanien verschicken und von dort aus aktivieren, ohne das man dazu vor Ort sein muss. Generell achtet das Wiki die Grenze die Gesetzes des Landes und danach muss eigentlich ein Ausweis oder Reisepass im Laden vorgelegt werden zur Registrierung. Man kann jedoch nicht ignorieren, dass SIM-Karten aus Spanien auch online vertrieben werden und dann von Händlern nach Deutschland geschickt werden. Hier sollte man zumindest darauf achten, dass sie richtig auf den eigenen Namen registriert werden. Die Händler brauchen dazu die Ausweisdaten und auch das Geburtsdatum. Manchmal wollen sie einen Scan davon oder anderen reichen die Angaben. Keinesfalls sollte man SIM-Karten akzeptieren, die auf einen anderen Namen registriert wurden, da diese viel leichter identifiziert und abgeschaltet werden können. Die Händler werden dafür einen Aufpreis erheben und da dies eher in der Schattenwirtschaft exisitiert, liegt ein Risiko auch beim Käufer. Es wird daher kein Hinweis, Links oder Empfehlungen von Händler dazu im Wiki geben; jeder kann sich aber gerne im Internet umschauen, falls er nicht nach Spanien kommt. Spanisch für SIM-Karten-Käufer Generell sind die mangelnden englischen Sprachkenntnisse der Mitarbeiter oder fehlenden Spanisch-Kenntnisse des Käufers das größte Hindernis. Deshalb ein kleiner Sprachführer: Man möchte eine Prepaid SIM-Karte (Tajeta SIM prepago) im Tarif (tarifa) Blabla. Die kostet ## Euro (gesprochen: E-uros) und hat Euro Guthaben (saldo) und vielleicht schon ein paar GB (gigas) oder MB (megas). Zum Registrieren (registrarse) ''zeigt man seinen Pass ''(pasaporte) oder Personalausweis (DNI). Man sollte sich mindestens seine Telefonnummer (numero de teléfono) zeigen lassen und den USSD Code (código) ''für die Guthabenabfrage (''consulta saldo). Man kann sich die SIM ruhig gleich ins Handy (móvil) ''reinmachen lassen. Sie wird in der Regel gleich freigeschaltet (''activada). Eine Aufladung (recarga) erfolgt ab 5 € meist elektronisch entweder gleich dort, in Kiosken oder Supermärkten und man sagt dazu die Nummer und (wenn man woanders ist, auch den Anbieter (operatora)) im spanischen Format: 6..........., also ohne die +34. Wenn man die spanischen Zahlen nicht aufsagen kann, dann besser aufschreiben, sonst lädt man noch eine falsche Nummer auf. Spanische Handynummern beginnen immer mit 6, nie mit 0. Orange Orange ist das 3. Netz in Spanien, aber weitgehend auf einer Höhe mit Telefónica und Vodafone. Es ist die Mobilfunkmarke der France Télécom und der günstigste Netzanbieter im Land. Für Spanien-Neulinge ist es die bessere Wahl, da Kauf, Verfügbarkeit und Aufladung etwas einfacher als bei vielen MVNOs sind. Aufgrund der Preise eignet es sich mehr für eine günstige Telekom-Alternative als für das O2-Netz. Vorteilhaft bei Orange ist die freie Wechselbarkeit der Tarife. Zu jeder Zeit kann man online, per SMS Code oder per App seinen Tarif wechseln und damit flexibel und ohne Wechselgebühren anpassen. Roaming Orange roamt in Deutschland bei Telekom im 2G, 3G und 4G/LTE sowie bei Telefónica im 2G, 3G und 4G/LTE, nicht aber bei Vodafone. Die Netze werden dabei ohne irgendeine Geschwindigkeitsbeschränkung herausgegeben und die Latenz ist mit ca. 60 ms für eine Roaming-SIM sehr gering. Ende 2019 berichten erste Nutzer von einer Zeit-FUP bei Simyo (s.u.). Da Simyo von Orange geführt wird und die gleichen Regeln verkündet, sollte man darauf gefasst sein. So ist ein Dauerroaming von mehr als 4 Monaten von neuen SIM-Karten oder mehr als 2 Monaten von bestehenden kritisch und kann zu Aufpreisen führen. Man bekommt aber 14 Tage vorher eine SMS und kann danach die Karte pausieren. Kauf Die SIM-Karte gibt es bei Orange in ihren Läden oder bei einigen Online Händlern. Vor Ort kostet die SIM in der Regel 5-10 € und hat das gleiche Guthaben drauf. Manche Händler wollen auch eine Erstaufladung von 15 € oder 20 €. Es gibt nur eine SIM-Karte für alle Tarife, den man sich gleich einstellen lassen sollte. Aufladungen sind ab 5 € möglich. Die Guthabenabfrage ist *111#. Orange hat die längste Gültigkeit aller SIM-Karten in Spanien und muss nur 1x im Jahr aufgeladen werden, um am Leben zu bleiben. Eine Twin SIM ist problemlos für 5 € vor Ort dazu zu bekommen. Tarife Da die spanischen Sprachtarife weniger attraktiv sind, konzentrieren wir uns auf die Datenpakete. Hier sollte man die Reihe Mundo SIM'' wählen und kann frei zwischen den Tarifen wechseln: Der Grundtarif ohne Paket ist dabei extrem teure 0,60 € pro 10 MB pro Tag. D.h. man sollte unbedingt ein Erweiterungspaket für 500 MB und 4 € kaufen, wenn die Daten knapp werden oder man kann auch vorzeitig das normale Paket erneuern. Ansonsten erneuern sich die Pakete alle 28 Tage bei genügenden Guthaben. Fällt das Guthaben auf 0 € wird das Roaming deaktiviert und die Karte bucht sich nicht mehr in ein deutsches Mobilfunknetz ein. Nach einer Aufladung ist dies wieder problemlos möglich. (#) = Orange gibt bis zunächst 29.2.2020 einen Gratisbonus von 10 oder 15 GB auf jedes Paket. Dies wird über das Spielchen recagar y ganar ''realisiert, wofür man nach Aktiverung einen Code bekommt und das Zusatzvolumen "gewinnt". Die Führung der SIM empfiehlt sich über App ''Mí Orange (Achtung: geo-beschränkt) oder das online Profil Mí Orange. ''Zur Not gehen auch USSD-Codes. Ein Paket bucht man mit "ALTA " oder "ALTA " wobei # der ursprüngliche GB-Wert des Tarifs ist. Vorzeitige Erneuerung geht mit "MAS GIGAS MUNDO " und will man das Paket abbestellen um auf den Grundtarif ohne GB zu wechseln, geht das mit "ALTA TARIFA MUNDO". Alle Befehle gehen als SMS an die 1470 auch im Roaming. Offiziell sind das keine Pakete, sondern andere Tarife, d.h. bei einem Wechsel gehen alle vielleicht noch bestehenden Inklusivvolumen verloren. Wenn man den Tarif kostenfrei länger parken will, wechselt man per App oder im Online-Profil kostenlos in den Tarif ''Mundo ohne Grundgebühr oder den Tarif "LLAMA" um. '''Aufladung Ein besonderes Problem ist es, spanische Betreiber ohne hohe Gebühren aus dem Ausland aufzuladen. Man kann zwar leicht in Spanien nachladen, aber deutsche Kreditkarten werden auf der span. Orange Webseite abgelehnt. Glücklicherweise hat die internationale Orange Top-Up Seite ihre Gebühren für Orange kürzlich abgeschafft und darüber ist es nun möglich ab 5 € ohne Zusatzgebühren aufzuladen. Bisher ist nicht bekannt, dass Orange nach 4 Monaten Aufpreise nimmt. Sie drohen sie zwar an, nennen die Höhe aber nicht, so dass dies bezweifelt werden kann. Nach 4 Monaten Dauerroaming sollte man jeweils sicherheitshalber aber nur das notwendige Guthaben für eine Erneuerung aufladen. Eine Volumen-FUP wird nicht angewendet und das gesamte Tarifvolumen im Roaming ohne Aufpreise ausgegeben. App Alle Aufgaben (außer Aufladung) und Kontostände sind sehr gut grafisch aufbereitet auch auf der spanischen Mí Orange App zu finden, die leider geo-restrigiert in den Stores ist. Die apk-Datei für Android-Nutzer kann hier runtergeladen und später ganz normal upgedatet werden. Zum Installieren muss man "andere Quellen" im Menu vorher aktiviert haben. Mehr Infos * Website für Mundo SIM (in Spanisch): http://www.simmundo.es/ * Orange Website (in Spanisch): https://www.orange.es/ Simyo Manche werden sich an die Marke noch als Eplus-Anbieter in Deutschland erinnern. In Spanien hat Simyo überlebt, obwohl sie dort inzwischen von Orange aufgekauft wurden und nun in Lizenz der KPN vertrieben werden. Simyo ist also streng genommen kein MVNO, sondern eine Tochtergesellschaft von Orange. Wie auch bei uns sind in Spanien Reseller eher schwerer zu finden, bieten weniger Service vor Ort und können auch schwieriger aufzuladen sein. Sie eignet sich daher mehr für erfahrere Nutzer. Wie die Mutter Orange funkt Simyo in Deutschland in den Netzen der Telekom und O2 jeweils in 2G, 3G und 4G/LTE, ebenfalls ohne Speedlimit und mit relativ niedriger Latenz, was für einen Reseller selten ist. Direkt mit Orange verglichen, hat Simyo aber das bessere Angebot. Kauf Die erste Hürde ist es, diese SIM-Karte in Spanien überhaupt zu finden. Es gibt keine Simyo-Läden und Orange verkauft sie selbst nicht. Man bekommt sie in der Telefonie-Abteilung vor den großen Carrefour-Hypermärkten und bei einigen kleineren Händlern wie HolaMobi. Simyo hat eine Übersicht online gestellt, die die Verkaufsstellen zeigen soll. Aus Eingabegründen werden häufiger Personalausweise abgelehnt zur Identfizierung und auf einen Reisepass bestanden. Daher besser den Pass mitnehmen. Die SIM kostet 5-10 € mit dem gleichen Guthaben drauf. Beim Kauf ist darauf zu achten, dass die Passnummer, sowie Email-Adresse richtig aufgenommen wurden. Denn diese braucht man für den Zugang zum Online Profil. Die SIM muss zwar alle halbe Jahre aufgeladen werden, hat dagegen aber einige Vorteile gegenüber Orange. Die Guthabenabfrage über Code ist *126#. Tarife Die Tarife bieten zwei Eigenschaften, die sie ziemlich einzigartig machen. Sie sind völlig frei konfigurierbar d.h. Daten- und/oder Minutenpakete für 30 Tage können beliebig zu- und abbestellt werden. Nicht verbrauchtes Volumen kann auch bis zu 3 Monate lang übertragen werden und wird dann zuerst verbraucht. Damit haben sie ein maximales Maß an Flexibilität. Es können nur Daten in der gleichen Kategorie von Paketen übertragen werden. Diese Grundpakete mit Daten und/oder Minuten für 30 Tage gibt es: Dazu gibt es noch folgende Spezialpakete: * 1 GB fürs Wochenende (Fr 15h - So 0h): 1,99 € * 1 GB für nachts (22:30h - 8h): 1,99 € * Chat Paket mit 300 MB für Telegram und WhatsApp pro Monat: 0,99 € * Social Media Paket mit 4 GB für Facebook, Twitter, Instagram und Snapchat pro Monat: 1,99 € Es gibt keine SMS-Pakete, weil die SMS in Spanien praktisch tot ist. Mit einem 22, 28 oder 35 GB Paket lassen sich Preise unter 1 € pro GB erzielen. Minuten zu ca. 3,5 ct/min im Paket sind allerdings nicht ganz so günstig. Grundtarif ohne Paket sind 3,63 ct pro MB, Gespräche für 6 ct/min + 18,15 ct für den Aufbau und die SMS für teure 10,89 ct jeweils in Spanien und in der EU. Alle Pakete können komplett in der EU genutzt werden. Man kann sich aber jederzeit neue Pakete aus der obigen Liste nachkaufen ohne dass die alten gleich verfallen. Auf der anderen Seite gewährt der Übertrag von Daten oder Minuten bis zu 3 Monaten z.B. 28,2 GB für 19 € in 90 Tagen wenn man zunächst 28 GB für 17 € bucht und dann in 2 Folgemonaten nur 100 MB bucht für jeweils 1 €, denn es muss ein Datenpaket für die Übertragbarkeit laufen. Simyo nennt die Standard-FUP von 4 Monaten gegen Dauerroaming, setzt sie aber bisher wohl nicht ein. Man sollte aber nach 4 Monaten Roaming mit Aufladungen oder Datenguthaben etwas vorsichtig sein, da sie Aufpreise erheben könnten. Ist das Datenlimit erreicht, bekommt man eine Warnung per SMS. Jedes MB darüber wird zum Grundtarif von 3,63 ct pro MB in Spanien und der EU berechnet. Man kann diesen Funktion auch ausschalten und wird dann nach Erreichen des Paketvolumens einfach vom Internet abgeklemmt. Aufladung Die Aufladung von Simyo kann eine Hürde darstellen. Daher sollte man schon besser in Spanien etwas vorladen. Dort gibt es die Aufladungen in vielen Läden und Kiosken, sowie z.B. in Carrefour- oder Eroski-Supermärkten an der Kasse, aber online werden keine deutschen Kreditkarten akzeptiert und die o.g. Orange Aufladeseite geht nicht für Simyo. Die SIM-Karte muss aber zumindest alle 6 Monate aufgeladen werden, um am Leben zu bleiben. Simyo schickt 1 Monat vor Deaktivierung eine SMS. Es gibt zwar viele Agenturen, die spanische SIM-Karten wie Simyo gegen mehr oder weniger hohe Aufpreise aufladen wie Recargaelmovil.com, Bing.com, Recharge.com und andere. Aber dieser Aufpreis verteuert die Tarife. Bedacom in Málaga hat die kostenlosen Aufladungen für Simyo eingestellt. Sie bekommen nur 3,7% Kommission, die durch die Zahlungsgebühren aufgefressen werden. Viele deutsche User hatten allerdings mit der spanischen Seite tu saldo Erfolg, die so ähnlich wie bei uns prelado funktioniert. Dazu braucht man eine MasterCard oder Visa mit SecureCode bzw. Verified by Visa. Zwar wird beim ersten Mal die Karte zunächst abgelehnt und von einem per Mail weitere Angaben nachgefordert. Sind diese aber einmal in ihrer Datenbank vermerkt, wird die ausländische Kreditkarte beim nächsten Mal sofort akzeptiert und für die Aufladung dann auch keine Gebühren fällig. Eine weitere Option ist die russische Agentur WebMoney mit 2,5% Ladegebühr des Accounts und ca. 1% für Simyo. Komplett kostenlos ist das neue spanische Fintech BNC10 der Novobank, wo man auch von Deutschland aus leicht eine virtuelle MasterCard für sich erzeugen kann. Wenn man per SEPA-Überweisung dann darauf Geld lädt, kann man es gebührenfrei bei Simyo aufladen, denn sie wird als spanische Bank erkannt. FUP Zunächst wurde von Simyo keine Volumenbegrenzung im Roaming durchgeführt. Seit 2019 ist Simyo jedoch in der Lage Roaming- und spanische Daten in der App (s.u.) getrennt auszuweisen. Daher können sie auch sehen, wieviel Daten davon im Roaming und wieviel im Orange-Netz in Spanien gebraucht wurden. Ende 2019 berichten erste Nutzer von einer Zeit-FUP bei Simyo gegen Dauerroamer. So ist ein Roaming von mehr als 4 Monaten von neuen SIM-Karten oder mehr als 2 Monaten von bestehenden kritisch und kann zu Aufpreisen führen. Man bekommt danach eine SMS mit dem Inhalt, dass eine missbräuchliche Nutzung festgestellt wurde und daher nach weiteren 15 Tagen (ohne Änderung des Verhaltens) Aufpreise genommen werden. Das Problematische daran ist, dass sie die Bonos deaktivieren und im "Missbrauchsfall" den Standardtarif von 4,24 € pro GB in MB-Schritten ziehen. Es lohnt sich also nicht Guthaben über mehr als 2 bzw. 4 Monate zu verschieben. Bisher liegen zu wenige Berichte vor, die nun genau darauf schließen lassen, welches Verhalten zur Sperrung der Bonos führt. Offenbar wirken sich längere Pausen in der Nutzung, sporadischer Gebrauch oder ein Aufenthalt in Spanien günstig aus, während kontinuierliche, wenn auch geringe Nutzung im Roaming zu Aufpreisen führt. Es auch bisher nicht klar, ob eine Pausierung von ein oder zwei Monaten zu einem Ende des Misbbrauchstarifs führen kann. Von Simyo zum kontinuierlichen Dauergebrauch ist daher momentan abzuraten. App Wie bei Orange sind alle Aufgaben (außer Aufladung), Pakete und Kontostände sehr gut grafisch aufbereitet auch auf der spanischen Simyo App zu finden, die auch leider geo-restrigiert in den Stores ist. Die apk-Datei für Android-Nutzer kann hier runtergeladen und später ganz normal upgedatet werden. Zum Installieren muss man "andere Quellen" im Menu vorher aktiviert haben. Die Log-in Daten für die erste Anmeldung bei der App oder online Account bestehen aus der Nummer des Ausweises (darum darauf achten, dass er richtig aufgenommen wird) als Nutzername und der PUK (steht auf der SIM-Packung) als Passwort. Mehr Infos * Simyo Website (in Spanisch): https://www.simyo.es/ Vodafone Vodafone ist das 2. Netz in Spanien und wird generell teurer als die Konkurrenten verkauft, zumal es auch weniger mit Promotions wirbt. Es kann sich das wohl leisten, weil es dort nach Tests derzeit die beste LTE-Abdeckung hat. Bei uns roamt Vodafone España natürlich bei Vodafone Deutschland im 2G, 3G und 4G/LTE-Netz ohne Speedlimit mit vernünftigen Ping unter 100 ms und auch nur da. Hier wird Vodafone Spanien ausdrücklich nicht wegen seiner Preise gelistet, die in etwa so hoch sind wie bei Vodafone Deutschland, sondern wegen seiner Zusatzoptionen den Vodafone Pässen und dem USA-Roaming. Ferner hat eine sporadische Roamingnutzung einer Vodafone-SIM über 8 Monate bisher nicht zu einer Zeit-FUP geführt, wenn diese auch in den Bestimmungen erwähnt ist. Kauf Die SIM-Karte gibt es bei Vodafone in den Läden in Spanien oder bei einigen Online Händlern. Vor Ort kostet die SIM in der Regel 10 € und hat das gleiche Guthaben vorgeladen. Manche Händler wollen auch eine höhere Aufladung von 15 € oder 20 €. Es gibt nur eine SIM-Karte für alle Tarife, den man sich gleich einstellen lassen sollte. Will man den Tarif zunächst parken, d.h. nicht nutzen, empfiehlt sich der gebührenfreie Grundtarif fácil. Aufladungen sind auch bei Vodafone ab 5 € möglich. Die Guthabenabfrage ist *123#. Eine Vodafone SIM muss man alle 6 Monate mit mind. 5 € aufladen, sonst fällt sie danach noch 3 Monate lang ins Koma, bevor sie nach 9 Monaten komplett abgeschaltet wird. Zudem sollte man beachten, dass Vodafone in Spanien eine Nicht-Nutzungsgebühr eingeführt hat. Erfolgt über die SIM-Karte mehr als 90 Tage keine abgehende Nutzung, werden in den Folgemonaten 0,50 € pro Monat für die "Erhaltung" des Anschlusses abgebucht. Hier sollte man also einen minimalen Umsatz erzeugen. Tarif Aus der Vielzahl der Tarife sei hier nur einer herausgegriffen, da er sich am besten mit den Vorteilen der Vodafone-SIM kombinieren lässt, der ''Vodafone Yu genannt wird, für jeweils 28 Tage gilt und es in 3 Versionen gibt: * '''Yuser: 5 GB (+ 10 GB) + 15 mins - 10 €; Aktivierung : *525*51# oder über App * Mega Yuser: 15 GB (+ 10 GB) + 60 mins + Social und Chat Pass - 20 €; Aktivierung: *525*53# oder über App * ''Mi País: ''8 GB (+ 10 GB) + 800 mins - 15 €, Aktivierung: *565# oder über App (+10 GB): Alle Neu- und Bestandskunden, die ein Packet (yu, mega yuser, mí país oder Traveller) buchen, bekommen kostenlos 10 GB pro Neu- oder Reaktivierung bis zunächst 29.2.2020 als Promo geschenkt. Diese Volumen gelten auch im Roaming. Nach Erreichen des Datenvolumens wird die Geschwindigkeit auf 16 kbit/s abgebremst. Man kann in den 28 Tagen bis zu drei Mal das Paket nachkaufen mit *505*5# oder per App und die 28 Tage zählen neu. Man hat vollen LTE+-Speed im Roaming und kann das komplette Paket im Roaming ohne Beschränkungen nutzen. Lediglich die in Spanien kostenfreien Yu-internen Gespräche kommen im Roaming wie Inlandsgespräche vom Minutenkontingent. Im gegenteiligen Fall, dass man nicht sein volles Volumen in den 28 Tagen aufbraucht, wird das ungebrauchte Volumen in den Folgemonat bis zu 3 Monaten übertragen, wenn man jeweils nach 28 Tagen das Paket verlängert. Die Verlängerung erfolgt automatisch, so lange genügend Guthaben geladen ist. Der Übertrag geht nur beim gleichen Paket und nicht wie bei Simyo (s.o.) bei einem anderen. Bei Sprache gelten die Inklusivminuten auch von Roamingnetz, allerdings nicht die Gratisgespräche zwischen Yu-Nutzern, die im Roaming als normale Gespräche gerechnet werden. Wenn man die SIM nicht gebrauchen möchte, kann man entweder nicht aufladen, so dass sich der Tarif nicht verlängern kann oder kann sie im Vodafone Fácil-Tarif parken. Dieser grundgebührenfreie Tarif kann kostenfrei über *626# oder App aktiviert werden und man kann beliebig zurückwechseln. Allen Neukunden aktiviert Vodafone ärgerlicherweise sein überflüssiges "Secure Net", was nach 3 Monaten 1 € monatlich kostet. Das kann man leicht deaktivieren durch Klicken auf "desactivar" wie hier gezeigt. Inzwischen sind die Monatspakete ziemlich attraktiv und reichen an Orange heran, als besonderes Bonbon gibt es aber verschiedene Zusatzoptionen, die es in Deutschland nur für Laufzeitkunden oder so überhaupt nicht gibt. Vodafone Traveller Im August 2019 frischte Vodafone sein Traveller-Angebot auf, das sich an ausländische Besucher in Spanien richtet, aber auch Roaming inkludiert. Für 20 € bekommt man: 25 GB (+10 GB s.o.) Daten und 150 Minuten für 28 Tage in Spanien und der gesamten Roamingzone (s.u.). Der Tarif erneuert sich automatisch nach 28 Tagen, wenn genügend Guthaben geladen ist. Man kann das Bündel für den gleichen Preis auch mit *116# vorzeitig erneuern. Außerhalb der Gültigkeit werden teure 200 MB für 3 € pro Tag fällig oder bei Übernutzung in der Laufzeit die Geschwindigkeit auf 16 kbit/s abgebremst. 5G ist zwar freigeschaltet, aber Spanien wird bisher nicht im Roamingverbund mit Deutschland erwähnt. Die Tarife kann man in der Mí Vodafone App oder per Hotline aktivieren und bei Bedarf u.g. Pässe zubuchen. Auch hier wird Neukunden das Secure Net ''mitgegeben, was man besser in der App oder im Account deaktivieren sollte. '''Vodafone Pässe' Die Vodafone Pässe sind sog. Zero-Rating-Angebote für Streaming-Seiten oder Messenger- bzw. Social Media Apps. Sie gibt es bei uns nur für Red-Verträge, in Spanien aber auch als Zugabe für Prepaid. Beim Mega Yuser-Paket sind die Social- und Chat-Pässe schon drin, alle anderen müssen zugekauft werden. Sie gelten auch für 28 Tage und in Spanien unbegrenzt im Volumen der genannten Apps, im EU-Roaming ist jeder Pass laut Vodafone offiziell auf 6 GB limitiert, was aber nicht umgesetzt wird. Folgende Pässe werden angeboten: * Chat-Pass: für WhatsApp, Line, Telegram, WeChat (alle ohne VoIP) - 2 € (nur für Yuser und Mí País; in Mega Yuser bereits enthalten) * Social-Pass: für Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, LinkedIn, Flickr, Tumblr, Tinder und Grindr - 3 € (nur für Yuser und Mí País; in Mega Yuser bereits enthalten) * Music-Pass: für Spotify, Soundcloud, Deezer, Apple Music, Napster und Tidal - 3 € * Maps-Pass: für Google Maps/Earth, Waze, iCoyote, Here und TomTom - 3 € * Video-Pass: für Netflix, YouTube, Vimeo, DailyMotion - in 480p-Auflösung - 8 € Alle diese Pässe können zu einem Vodafone yu-Paket zugebucht werden, das auch so lange laufen muss. Sie gelten 28 Tage und in Spanien im Volumen unbegrenzt, in Deutschland mind. 6 GB Datenvolumen pro Pass. Mit 6 GB kann man ca. 150 Stunden Audio-Streaming in Normalqualität (bei 96 kbit/s) hören. Allerdings konnten einige User weit größere Mengen als die von Vodafone angegebenen 6 GB in Roaming ohne Aufpreise erhalten. Daher ist davon auszugehen, dass die Grenze bisher (noch) nicht umgesetzt wird. USA Roaming ''' Ein weiteres Highlight des Tarifs ist das USA-Roaming. Die USA werden dabei in Europa einzigartig mit zur EU/EWR-Roamingzone gezählt d.h. die spanischen (oder deutschen) Volumen gelten auch in den USA ohne Aufpreise. Dabei sind sowohl die 3G und 4G/LTE-Netze von AT&T, als auch die 2G, 3G und 4G/LTE-Netze von T-Mobile USA nutzbar. Die SIM-Karte ergibt also eine einzigartige Abdeckung beider Provider in den USA. Beim USA-Roaming immer die Netz-Kompatibilität des Endgeräts beachten. Es gelten nicht nur die Daten, sondern auch die Minuten innerhalb der USA oder auch für Anrufe nach Deutschland. Eigentlich sollte das USA-Roaming zum spanischen Inlandstarif bis zum Frühjahr 2019 auslaufen, wurde jetzt aber dauerhaft in das Tarifportfolio aufgenommen. '''Europa Roaming Vodafone in Spanien hat zusätzliche europäische Länder in seine EU-Zone integriert, die Roaming ohne Aufpreise ermöglichen. Außer den Mitgliedsländern der EU und EWR sind dies zusätzlich: Schweiz, Albanien, Türkei, Kosovo und Monaco. Es fehlt allerdings Andorra und Albanien ist entfernt worden. Aufladung Hier ist Vodafone einfacher als die Mitbewerber zu handhaben. Man kann nämlich auf die Website von Vodafone Spanien gehen und dort oder über die App mit deutscher Kreditkarte ohne Aufpreise aufladen, die in der Regel anerkannt wird. Die Aufladung mit deutschen Kreditkarten scheint über die span. Website von Vodafone nicht (mehr) zu funktionieren. Dagegen kann man weiter über die App Mí Vodafone (s.u.) auch mit deutscher Visa- oder Mastercard ab 5 € aufladen. Im Land geht es auch an vielen Supermarktkassen und anderen Ladestellen. App Wie bei den anderen Anbietern sind alle Aufgaben (einschl. Aufladung), Pakete und Kontostände sehr gut grafisch aufbereitet auch auf der spanischen Vodafone App zu finden, die sehr an die deutsche erinnert. Die spanische Version von "Mein Vodafone" heißt Mí Vodafone und ist leider auch geo-geblockt in den Stores. Die apk-Datei für Android-Nutzer kann hier runtergeladen und später ganz normal upgedatet werden. Zum Installieren muss man "andere Quellen" im Menu (Browser oder Sicherheitseinstellungen) vorher aktiviert haben. Mehr Info * Website von Vodafone auf spanisch: (Telefónica) https://www.vodafone.es/c/particulares/es/ movistar '(Telefónica) Eigentlich sollte in dieser Aufstellung der Anbieter ''movistar der Telefónica nicht fehlen. Denn Telefónica ist als alter Staatstelko noch immer der nach Kundenzahlen Markführer in Spanien. Sie ließ bisher ihren Prepaid-Bereich aber über andere Marken wie tuenti usw. abwickeln und hatte keine günstigen Optionen. Dies änderte sich 2018 als Prepago ''in ihrer Hauptmarke ''movistar ''aufgewertet wurde und 2019 auch eine langfristige Double Data Promotion gestartet wurde: 15 € für 14 GB oder 20 € für 30 GB sind durchaus mit ''Orange ''und Vodafone konkurrenzfähig. Für EU-Roaming sind sie auch eine gute Option, da sie allgemein LTE herausgeben, gute Partner haben. leicht im Land zu finden sind und bisher keine FUP durchführen. Das gilt leider in Deutschland weniger. Hier roamt ''movistar ''verständlicherweise bevorzugt im o2-Netz der deutschen Telefónica-Tochter. Ein Einbuchen in das Netz der Deutschen Telekom ist zwar möglich, aber nicht in 4G/LTE, nur 2G/3G, weshalb das Angebot damit weniger interessant ist, da für Telefónica günstigere Optionen im o2-Netz in Deutschland verfügbar sind (z.B. Funk). * Website von movistar: https://www.movistar.es/ '''llamaya '(Másmóvil) Der Anbieter llamaya von Másmóvil soll jedoch als weitere (und etwas schwächere) Alternative zu Simyo dargestellt werden. Llamaya ist ein Ethno-Discounter, der an den spanischen Netzbetreiber Másmóvil 2016 verkauft wurde, etwa zeitgleich mit der Übernahme des 4. Mobilfunknetzes Yoigo von Telia. Er verkauft Verträge, Prepaid und Kabelinternet. Llamaya ist ein Billiganbieter, der in Spanien mobil sowohl im Netz von Yoigo funkt, was allerdings dort schwächer ausgebaut ist, als auch aufpreisfreies Roaming bei Orange bietet, womit eine generell eine ganz gute Abdeckung im Land gewährleistet ist. '''Kauf Die SIM-Karte ist in Spanien wie auch Simyo nicht ganz so leicht zu finden. Man bekommt sie in den wenigen Másmóvil- und Jazztel Läden, in den zahlreicheren PhoneHouse Geschäften und in vielen kleinere Kiosken, die mit dem Anbieter werben. Die SIM gibts von kostenlos bis zu 5 € mit dem gleichen Guthaben vorgeladen und Registrierung vor Ort. Daneben kann die SIM-Karte halblegal über einige online Händler auf eBay.es und anderen Plattformen von Deutschland aus für einen Aufpreis bezogen werden und die Registrierung von hier aus mit Hilfe des Händlers geschehen. Die Aktivierung erfolgt automatisch einige Minuten nach der Registrierung. Internatl. Roaming ist im Standardfall voraktiviert, so dass eine Registrierung auch in Deutschland möglich ist. Die Aufladung über die Website von Llamaya ist leicht mit deutscher Kreditkarte (Visa- und Mastercard) möglich. Bei der Erstregistrierung der KK wird ein kleiner Probebetrag abgebucht, der sofort wieder gutgeschrieben wird. Aufladungen sind ab 5 € in diesen Intervallen möglich oder man kann auch ein Paket erwerben. Den Kontostand der SIM kann man mit *113# abrufen. Die Gültigkeit der SIM-Karte ist wie folgt begrenzt. 60 Tage nach Fallen des Guthabens auf Null lässt der Anschluss nur noch eingehende Gespräche zu und nach weiteren 15 Tagen wird sie abgeschaltet. DEr Kontostand kann zwar nicht unter Null fallen, ist aber verbunden mit einer monatlichen Gebühr von 1,50 €, wenn man innerhalb dieses Monats nicht mind. 5 € verbraucht hat. Tarife Llamaya ist echtes Prepaid und hat eine ganz einfache Tarifstruktur. Es gibt nur monatliche Pakete für 28 Tage, die alternativ entweder mit 150 Minuten Sprachanrufen oder einer Sprachflat verbunden sind. SMS sind nur in der Sprachflat mit enthalten. Die Aktivierung erfolgt über den online Account oder dem Texten eines Codeworts "LLYALTAPLAN?GB" an die 2377, wobei ? die GB des Plans sind. Bei Übernutzung oder nach Ablaufen des Pakets werden 7ct/min + 29ct/Aufbau für Sprache, 9ct pro SMS und 5ct pro MB für Daten gezogen. Man kann auch vorzeitig im onlinen Bereich einen neuen Plan aktivieren. Die Benutzung ist einfach gehalten. Es gibt keine App. Man kann alle Aktivitäten im online Bereich mi.llamaya.com/ managen. Dieser ist sehr verständlich auch ohne Spanischkenntnisse. Beim Erstellen des Accounts auf "nuevo usario" drücken und über einen Relink per SMS bestätigen. Roaming Llamaya hat bisher keine genaueren Regeln zum EU-Roaming spezifiziert. Es dürften daher keine FUPs gelten und das volle Volumen im Roaming herausgegeben werden. In Deutschland roamt llamaya im Netz der Deutschen Telekom in 2G, 3G und 4G/LTE scheinbar ohne Geschwindigkeitsbeschränkung in LTE Max. Auf der SIM ist ein Limit von 200 Mbit/s vermerkt, die Latenz ist allerdings deutlich erhöht bei ca. 120 ms, was auf ein schlechtes Routing hindeutet. Jedenfalls ist das Telekom-Netz (aber kein anderes) damit für ca. 1 € pro GB zu nutzen (im 20 € Paket) einschl. 150 Minuten, die auch im Roaming nutzbar sind. Nachteile zu Simyo Llamaya wird hier gelistet als schlechtere Alternative zu Simyo. Jedoch kommen zu Simyo erste Meldungen über eine Zeit-FUP. Daher lohnt es sich auch auf andere Anbieter zu schauen. Llamaya bietet keinen Übertrag ungenutzter Daten in den Folgemonat, weniger Paketoptionen und ist dadurch auch weniger flexibel. Zudem ist es auch etwas teurer, macht kaum Promo mit Gratisguthaben und die Geringnutzungsgebühr sorgt für eine relativ kurze Gültigkeit. Mehr Info * Website von llamaya auf spanisch: https://www.llamaya.com/tarifas-prepago/ Fazit Mit spanischen Prepaid-SIM-Karten kann man gute Schnäppchen machen und bekommt bei Orange und Vodafone das GB unter 0,70 €, bei den Resellern wie Simyo ab 0,60 €. Daneben gibt es noch eine Reihe anderer MVNOs, wie z.B. República Móvil oder Llamaya, die auch gute Tarife bieten. Man sollte aber die deutschen Roamingnetze, LTE-Verfügbarkeit im Roaming und auch die jeweiligen Roamingregeln des Anbieters im Blick behalten. Digimobil unterbindet z.B. alles EU-Roaming oder nimmt Aufpreise. Man muss sich zwar auf den Weg nach Spanien machen (oder hohe Aufpreise für Kauf und Aktivierung online hinnehmen) und bekommt nicht ganz so gute Preise wie z.B. gegenwärtig in Italien, aber hat dann auch weniger Stress mit der SIM-Karte, was Werbung und Fallen betrifft. Wie in Italien wird in Spanien bisher nicht von Restriktionen gegen Dauerroamer Gebrauch gemacht.